cheeseriflefandomcom-20200214-history
Queensferry
=Queensferry= Queensferry is an Scottish Animated Comedy Series created by Andrew Martin and distributed by Cheeserifle it ran from November 3rd 2009 to August 31st 2010 with 9 episodes and 2 specials, according to Andrew the show is meant to be like South Park but with older kids and in a more mature enviroment because the show dosen't contain much swearing. the content of the show is very mild with only mild swear words and sexual references, the voilence however is pretty strong but comical so the target audience is intended for ages 12 and up. 2011-2012 Characters Main *Kevin Tooke is the main protagonist of the show, he is one of the popular boys in his school and in the entire of Queensferry, he is half scottish and half japanese. with his grandfather being a karate teacher in Fuji. *Joe Feldman is Kevins best friend, he is the oldest of the boys as he is the first to hit puberty by the end of Season 1. he started off as the nicest out of the 4 but grew to be the most sarcastic. *David Donevan is one of the most known characters due to his cameo appearance on other shows, however in the show he is shown to be snarky, selfish, cheeky and self loathing, he even betrays his friends but he learns his lesson. *Troy Hopkins one of the newest members of the boys, after being a replacement to the boys previous friend "Phoenix" who died. he is the most badass of the others and lives a life of crimefighting as the Clone. *Freddy Kingston is considered a pussy among others however because of his abusive home life however he is the most mature because of this, he is also the only one out of all the characters to have a job. Reccuring Characters *Heidi Tooke Kevins twin sister, she is a model and sex icon to the other male characters *Jim West A Rapper with a heart of passion *Stephen Tooke Kevins little brother, at aged 6 he knows most things a grown adult does *Dennis Tooke Kevins older brother who is halfway through High School *Robert Tooke Kevins dad who is on a quest to lose alot of weight *Gerney an immortal character who dies every week *Rebecca Heidi and Gerneys best friend *Abigail Kevins girlfriend *Rachel Yuri the new girl who has a father who owns the local chinese restraunt The Villians *Jaques The Main Antagonist, he is a jester who has loads of tricks up his sleaves, he has various minions and resides in a castle not far from town where he and his villians plot *Dr Egg a geneticly engined Egg with the brain of a genius, he is Jaques right hand man *Proffessor Gasmask a psychopath in a gasmask, he is obsessed over social networking sites and usually twitters his plans by accident usually resulting in them getting caught *Two Tail a geneticly enginered Squiral with two tails and an evil motivation, to kill all humans *Satan the overlord of Hell, originally the most powerful of the villians however after teaming up with Jaques he has downgraded. *Mutant Ned a typical scottish ned but with twice as much strength and power. his true form is shown in Season 1 but in Season 2 he is shown in his original neddish form *Halloween King a floating pumpkin who plans to capture kids and turn them evil. he appears only every halloween and is so far the only villian to have not teamed up with Jaques, though he was going to before the series got cancelled. Unused Characters *Fake Kevin. he is a typical kevin clone but he isen't as smart *Mutant Kevin he is Kevin but in a mutated form which was going to be for the planned series finalle *Mecha Troy He is Troys other alter ego, he is twice as powerful as the clone. Episodes They are 9 episodes of the series. and 2 specials. aswell as the characters having various cameos in other shows. Planned Film in November of 2012. Andrew Martin has announced plans to write a full length reboot of Queensferry in Live Action. slated for a 2014 release. Main Article: Queensferry (Film) Voice Cast *Andrew Martin - Kevin Tooke, David Donevan, Gerney, Jaques, Two Tail, Satan, Halloween King. ETC *Kenny Scobie - Troy Hopkins (Series 1/2), Proffesor Gasmask, Scott *Joe Dickson - Joe Feldman (Series 1/2) *Felix Adamson - Freddy Kingston (Series 1/2), Dr Egg, Himself (Christmas Special) *Ben Turbitt - Joe Feldman, Troy Hopkins, Freddy Kingston (2009) Trivia *The Specials were relased before the Series. however Episode 1 serves as a prequel to the Specials and Episode 2 follows the events of the christmas special. since its set in Valentines Day. *Queensferry is based on North Queensferry, one of Andrews favourite towns *The Live Action film is meant to be set 3 years after the events of the last episode. making the characters 15/16 years old now. *The First Cheeserifle Series to have a movie adaption announced so far Category:Cartoon Series Category:Andrew Martin Category:Cheeserifle Scotland Category:Cheeserifle Series